Key making machines are used to create new keys or copies of existing keys. In conventional machines, a key blank is selected that corresponds with the intended use of the new key or with the existing key. The key blank is then mounted in a clamp, and cutting wheels are moved to cut a pattern of notches within the key blank that correspond with a desired pattern of notches. The key blank selection process, the clamping process, and/or the cutting process may be implemented manually or automatically. Manual processes, however, tend to introduce errors that result in miscut of the key blank.
An exemplary automated key duplication machine is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0243957 of Drake et al. that published on Sep. 27, 2012 (“the '957 publication”). In particular, the '957 publication discloses a key duplication machine having a key blank identification system and a key fabrication system incorporated into a single apparatus. The key blank identification system uses an optical imaging device to capture a silhouette of an inserted master key when backlighting is turned on. The silhouette is measured to determine a depth, angle, and position of each tooth in the master key, and to determine if the master key includes a pattern on one side or on both sides. A comparison of these features with features stored in memory leads to determining and selecting of a key blank used to duplicate the master key. The selected key blank is then completely inserted into the machine without regard to orientation, and the key blank is validated to ensure that the proper key blank was retrieved by the user. Validation is performed by taking an image of the key blank with the optical imaging device, and comparing features of the key blank (size and shape of shoulders, length, width, single side or dual side, number of steps, etc.) to known features of the proper key blank. The image of the key blank is also used to determine alignment of the key blank. The key blank is then repositioned by opposing fingers based on the image, and another image is taken to confirm alignment. Once the key blank is properly aligned, the key blank is moved onto a fixed bottom member, and a top member is pressed down along a length of the key blank to clamp the key blank in place. Two cutting wheels located at opposing edges of the key blank are then independently moved and operated to cut notches in the key blank corresponding to the notches in the master key. After cutting of the notches, another image of the key blank is taken to compare the newly cut key with the master key.
Although the duplication machine of the '957 publication may improve the key making process, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, the duplication machine of the '957 publication requires numerous images to be captured throughout the identification and cutting processes, and numerous comparisons to be made. The excessive number of images and comparisons can increase a time of the process, increase computing requirements, and introduce opportunities for error. In addition, the independent nature of the cutting wheels and use of alignment fingers further increases complexity of the machine and the likelihood for miscuts. And the configuration of the cutting wheels could result in shortened life of the duplication machine. Further, the duplication machine of the '957 publication requires the entire key blank to be inserted into the machine and the entire length of the key blank to be clamped, which can be difficult to achieve properly given the variety of different key blank heads. The motion of the cutting wheels may also be limited due to the clamping configuration of the '957 publication.
The disclosed fabrication system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.